Liberación exotérmica de oxígeno
by AlhenaSmile
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Birds Ate My Face, del foro I'm Sherlocked. Hamish Watson-Holmes tiene problemas con unos matones del colegio y cuando su padre, Sherlock, se entere de ello le ayudará a librarse del problema, con consecuencias para todos.


¡Muy buenas a todos y todas! Este es el regalo de cumpleaños para **Birds Ate My Face **del foro I'm Sherlocked.

Espero cumplir las expectativas que tenías puestas en este promt: _"Sherlock defiende a Hamish de los matones que se aprovechan de él todos los días a su manera"_ Esta vez me he ido un poco hacia delante en el tiempo, creo que mi último Paren!lock fue de cuando adoptaron a Hamish y esto podría decirse que es en el mismo "universo" que al anterior historia, solo que más alejado en el tiempo :P Espero que te guste mucho, ¡con todo mi cariño para ti y especialmente también para los miembros del foro!

Y a todos los demás, como siempre... ¡gracias por pasaros y espero que os guste! :D

**Disclaimers:** Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar tampoco es mía, pertenece a _San Google__._

* * *

**Liberación exotérmica de oxígeno.**

Un portazo sonó en la paz del 221B de la calle Baker un viernes por la tarde. Unos pasos apresurados subían por las escaleras, pasando por la puerta del salón sin dirigir una palabra para continuar subiendo al segundo piso, donde la puerta de la única habitación volvió a sonar fuertemente.

- ¿Ese era Hamish? - John estaba fregando los platos de espaldas a la puerta y no se percató de que era su hijo el que subía.

- Elemental, John. Que yo sepa, es nuestro único hijo y esa es su habitación.

- No hace falta que te pongas en ese plan conmigo. Es muy raro que suba a su cuarto sin decir nada cuando llega de clases. Normalmente toma algo de merienda y nos cuenta que tal el día. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

John se secó las manos con paño de cocina y cerró el grifo. Se volvió al salón, donde estaba su pareja releyendo el periódico del día, en busca de algún suceso extraño para sus casos.

- Me encanta la forma en la que te preocupas de nuestro hijo y los problemas que pueda tener – John se sentó en su sillón frente a Sherlock.

- Y a mi me encanta cuando te pones en plan "madre sobreprotectora". Tiene 13 años, John, si quiere contárnoslo, vendrá el solo. Si le presionas no te contará nada. - el detective ni siquiera despegó la vista del periódico mientras hablaba.

- Dime porqué compré y te obligué a leer esos libros de psicología para adolescentes y "como hablar con tus hijos".

- Tú sabrás, yo no los quería. Seguramente se deba al hecho de que tuvieras miedo de que Hamish se pudiera convertir en una versión de mi, pero no te culpo por ello. - seguía leyendo el periódico.

Conteniendo un suspiro que iba a sonar como un "ayúdame, señor", John volvió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena. Desde que Hamish tenía un horario regular de clases, procuraba no tener guardias prolongadas en el hospital y así poder pasar las tardes en casa con su familia. Por descontado, había pedido el traslado al Bart's Hospital para tener a Sherlock cerca y así al matricular a Hamish en el colegio o instituto, este pudiera ir a verlos o volver a casa juntos.

Unos pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras y Hamish asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón. Miró a su padre y sin pronunciar sonido alguno, sus labios formaron la palabra "¿papá?". Sherlock, con un movimiento de cabeza, le señaló a John en la cocina. Con cuidado, Hamish se acercó al sofá donde su padre leía el periódico y le pasó una nota del colegio firmada por su profesora, todo esto a espaldas de John, que no se daba cuenta de nada. Sherlock le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo. Este volvió en silencio escaleras arriba, colocándose un gorro de lana que llevaba puesto, tapándole su pelo rizado..

* * *

- ¡Hamish, baja, que la cena ya está lista! - John se asomaba al borde de las escaleras, mirando hacia la habitación de su hijo

- ¡No tengo ganas de cenar! - se oyó la voz del niño a través de la puerta cerrada.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Sherlock ponía la mesa para los tres con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de que su hijo no quisiese salir de su cuarto, pero lo peor vendría cuando lo supiese John.

- ¡Hamish, te he dicho que bajes si no quieres que suba yo a buscarte!, ¡nunca te riño y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora, así que baja! - John seguía insistiendo al borde de las escaleras y cuando vio la puerta abrirse, se dio la vuelva y volvió a la cocina.

Sherlock ya estaba sentado en su sitio habitual y esperaba a que su pareja y si hijo ocuparan los suyos para empezar a cenar. Él tampoco era muy aficionado a las cenas -más bien al hecho de comer, en general- pero desde hacía varios años, cuando Hamish se hizo más mayor, John y él tuvieron una charla sobre darle un buen ejemplo a su hijo y tener esos momentos en familia. Acabaron los cediendo con ese tema: Sherlock comería, pero solo cuando no le retrasara para un caso que tuviera entre manos. Algo es algo.

Hamish entró en la cocina con su pijama de franela a cuadros y la bata bien atada, pues a pesar de contar con calefacción y una chimenea, el frío de finales de noviembre en Londres apenas era soportable. Lo que no pasó de largo a los ojos de sus padres era el gorro de lana rojo que llevaba puesto.

- Hamish, cariño, estás dentro de casa y no hace tanto frío, quítate el gorro. - John iba sirviendo ensalada en los platos - ¿cuántas croquetas quieres? Son de pollo, las ha hecho la señora Hudson porque sabe que te encantan – volvió a mirar a su hijo, que comenzaba a comer la ensalada – Hamish, por favor, te he pedido que te quites el gorro.

- Papi, es que tengo las orejas frías – Hamish miraba a su padre pero evitando dirigir su vista directamente hacia sus ojos – déjamelo, por favor.

- Es de mala educación tener el gorro puesto en la mesa, cariño. Venga, quítatelo y luego te lo puedes volver a poner si sigues teniendo frío.

Mientras John se daba la vuelta para servir las croquetas en una fuente, Hamish miró a su otro padre buscando ayuda, pero Sherlock ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros. Miró a John y luego a Hamish, como queriendo decirle a este último "yo no puedo hacer nada, sabes como es". Hamish no tuvo más remedio que quitarse el gorro, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte y encogido en el taburete, esperando la riña que se le avecinaba.

- ¿Entonces Hamish, cuantas quieres?, ¿tres, cuat-...?, ¡oh, por favor, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?! - John estuvo a punto de dejar caer la fuente de croquetas cuando vio que _su pequeño_ tenía su rizado pelo moreno teñido completamente de color verde._ Verde moco, dios mío_.

- Lo siento, papi. Intenté que no me diera a mi – Hamish seguía sin mirar a su padre.

John miró a su hijo y se acercó a él, tocándole el pelo teñido y viendo que estaba teñido como a trozos, dejando ciertas partes morenas y otros mechos rizados verdes hasta la raíz. En ese momento asimiló lo que su hijo había dicho.

- ¿Qu-que no te diera?, ¿qué tenía que darte? - se agachó para estar a la altura del niño.

- El... el tinte... la espuma. Lo hice para que dejaran de decirme cosas.

- ¿L-la espuma?, ¿el tinte?, ¿qué tinte, Hamish, qué ha pasado? - en ese momento se giró hacia Sherlock, que seguía comiendo la ensalda mientras los miraba - Sherlock, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Hamish, creo que será mejor que subas a tu cuarto, llévate una bandeja con la cena y luego subiremos tu padre o yo a por ella. - fue lo único que contestó Sherlock.

El niño hizo lo que le ordenó su padre, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento y ver como este se la devolvía la mirada con un guiño y una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que se relajara. Se sirvió cuatro croquetas, la ensalada que ya estaba en su plato y un vaso de zumo de naranja y subió a su cuarto con la cena. Cuando cerró la puerta, John se encaró hacia Sherlock.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué rayos ha pasado y porqué me da que tú tienes algo que ver? - el doctor se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su pareja hablara.

- Primero tienes que ver esto, espera. - se sacó la nota de la profesora de Hamish del bolsillo de la bata y se la pasó, dejando que John la leyera.

- Una semana de expulsión y mañana debemos ir uno de los dos a hablar con la directora, ¿debido a qué? Aquí no lo pone, y me estoy preocupando mucho porque Hamish nunca ha sido un niño problemático.

- Sí, John, siempre ha sido tranquilo como tú, pero está completamente justificado lo que nuestro hijo ha hecho. Aparte que lo ha hecho con mi permiso, claro está.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué narices ha hecho con tu permiso que tenga como consecuencia una semana de expulsión y el pelo teñido de verde?

- Una solución de peróxido de hidrógeno y otra de peryodato potásico mezclada con detergente de lavavajillas y un tinte para el pelo que crean una liberación exotérmica de oxígeno que forma una espuma, y esta al tener tinte, hace que no se vaya del pelo en una semana. La ha escondido en las duchas del gimnasio y al activar el agua de las duchas se ha liberado la reacción haciendo que saliese y les empapase enteros.

- Perfecto, Sherlock, has hecho que nuestro hijo se convierta en un gamberro de tomo y lomo usando tus conocimientos de química. Qué buen padre eres, te felicito. ¿Se puede saber porqué le has ayudado a hacer eso?

- Tiene problemas con unos matones, chicos de su colegio que se burlan de él por varios motivos, parece ser que por preferir leer libros a jugar al fútbol, sacar buenas notas y porque sea adoptado por dos hombres. Niños así no merecen que se les trate con condescendencia, solo van a responder a algo de igual intensidad o mayor de lo que ellos le hacen a Hamish – Sherlock se levantó a dejar el planto de ensalada en el fregadero y a poner a hervir agua para el té - Ponerlos en vergüenza y exponerlos a que el resto de compañeros de colegio se burlen de ellos es lo único que puede hacerles entender el daño que le hacen a otros como ellos con sus burlas.

John miraba en silencio mientras Sherlock recogía las cosas de la cocina en espera a que el doctor acabase también la cena. Su expresión era extraña, tenía el ceño fruncido y su voz se notaba enfadada.

- ¿Eso es justificación para que nuestro hijo se ponga a su nivel? Estamos intentado educar a Hamish en el respeto a todo el mundo, independientemente de como sea las personas o si ellas le respetan a él. Vive y deja vivir, Sherlock, ¿recuerdas? - John se levantó y le acarició el brazo, los dos de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina – Sé que es tu hijo y que es duro ver como le hacen daño, pero las cosas deben hacerse correctamente, si somos buenos padres nos daremos cuenta de que nuestro hijo lo está pasando mal, lo hablaremos con él e informaremos a sus profesores, no tenemos porqué dejar que se tome la justicia por su mano, ni ayudarle a ello, ¿vale?

Sherlock se giró hacia John y bajó la mirada para encontrarla de frente. Apretando ambas manos de John con las suyas, le miró con cara arrepentida y susurró:

- Lo siento. Debí haberlo hablado contigo.

- No pasa nada. Solo piénsatelo la próxima vez que creas que hay que darles una lección a niños maleducados. - abrazó a Sherlock por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho – Dices que soy como una madre sobreprotectora, pero tú eres peor que yo, no lo niegues.

- Es mi hijo, John. Bueno, nuestro hijo. Aunque me cueste, tengo que ejercer como padre.

- Pero antes de eso, infórmame, solo para saber si ese ejercicio de padre no tendrá consecuencias negativas en el niño que estamos criando, por favor – levantó su mirada y le dio un beso en los labios, tranquila y suavemente – menos mal que es invierno y puede salir a la calle con gorro, así no se le verá el pelo. - rió – vaya estropicio se ha hecho.

- Bueno, en algo se tiene que parecer a tí, es inexplicablemente torpe con los plantes.

En el momento en el que John le daba un pequeño puñetazo a Sherlock en el hombro por burlarse de él, Hamish entró en la cocina y fue directo a dar un abrazo a sus padres, que seguían el uno junto al otro. Con cara divertida, John le acarició los mechones verdes y le dijo:

- La próxima vez que pase algo tan grave como esto, espera a que estemos los tres juntos. Estas cosas hay que tratarlas en familia, recuerda que cuantos más seamos pensando, mejores soluciones hallaremos, cariño.

- Sí, papi. Y... – dijo mirando a Sherlock – siento haberme portado mal y haber hecho eso, no volverá a pasar, os lo prometo.

- Lo sabemos, tranquilo – el detective se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de su hijo. - Y como esta semana vas a estar sin ir a clase y gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo, me gustaría que me acompañaras al hospital a ayudarme con las investigaciones, ¿de acuerdo, hijo?

- ¡Sí, papá! - miró a John - ¡oh, por favor, papi, dí que sí, sabes que me encanta ir con papá al laboratorio!

- De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que te lleves los deberes que la profesora te haya puesto para estos días de castigo.

- ¡Vale! - se separó de ellos y antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno - ¡buenas noches, os quiero, sois geniales! - gritaba mientras subía escaleras arriba.

Sherlock miró a John, que estaba terminando de cenar, y mientras se servía un té, dijo:

- ¿Sabes, John? Creo no estamos siendo tan malos padres después de todo. Hamish es un niño sano, feliz y con una familia estable que le quiere y le cuida. Eso está bien, ¿no?

- Por supuesto, y mientras nuestra antigua agente social no le vea con el pelo teñido de verde bastará por ahora, Sherlock.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por esta vez. Espero que os haya gustado a todo el que lo ha leído.

Sé que es con un día de adelanto y mañana te lo diré muchas veces (tanto en persona como virtualmente), pero... **¡FELICIDADES, EFFY!** (qué raro se me hace llamarte así, sabes que a mi me encanta tu nombre real y siempre te llamo por él xD)

Espero que te haya gustado, sobre todo la referencia a dos cosillas en la historia hechas especialmente para tí. No te las digo porque bueno, tú eres una chica lista y seguro que te vas a dar cuenta en seguida :P

Pásalo bien, disfruta de tu día y sé muy, muy, muy, pero que muy feliz, tú te lo mereces. Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga, estar ahí soportándome y aguantándome, pero a la vez dándome muchas más cosas de las que merezco. Tú me has aportado muchas cosas en mi vida y siento que no tendré tiempo para devolvértelas todas, pero ganas y ánimos no me faltarán, a la vez que lo intentaré siempre que pueda. Sabes que puedo ser irritante, estúpida y demasiado infantil muchas veces, pero también sabes que nunca hago nada con intención de herir, solamente soy así de imbécil y punto. En fin, que paro porque me estoy poniendo sentimental y tampoco quiero avergonzarte xD

Un abrazo enoooooooorme para ti (en cuanto te vea te daré uno en persona) y recuerda... ¡sé feliz porque te lo mereces!, ¡y gracias por todo!


End file.
